


A Broken Clock Strikes Twice

by RenaRoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug are running short on time, but maybe that isn't as bad of a thing as they might think.





	A Broken Clock Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

> aphladydane prompted: Miraculous Ladybug, 19. Going Undercover!
> 
> A/N: I actually am working on a longer oneshot that overlaps with this prompt!! So I made a shorter ficlet in response to your prompt and hope it’s good for tiding over until I finally finish the longer fic haha

Plagg’s warning was fresh in Adrien’s ear, the timer was nearly up, but it was only with the strength Adrien brought to the rope that was keeping Ladybug from falling in the midst of their most recent fight.

His heart was beating so loud he swore that even Ladybug had to be hearing it, but dropping her — dropping the hero he loved and admired? Well, it simply wasn’t an option.

Not for him. Not  _ever._ And so he gripped tighter and squeezed his teeth together until his molars ground down and the paw pads began to evaporate from his ring.

“Ladybug! Please hurry!” he cried out through the strain. “I am terrified to learn whether or not all ladybugs can fly!”

“Chat Noir! Swing to the left!” she called back as she kicked off the side of the building and met their foe one last time midair.

“ _Mon dieu,”_ Adrien hissed before doing just as was asked, and watched as Ladybug landed a solid kick to the mischievous pawn of Hawk Moth, hitting the charm which was possessed and breaking free the kwami within.

It was marvelous — somehow, Ladybug was getting even  _better_ , and she had already started with what Adien had been  _sure_ was her prime. She was landing back on the rooftop, her yo yo in hand as it swung back and captured the creature.

When she landed beside him, Adrien couldn’t help his goofy smile as she looked confidently at him back, opening her yo yo and releasing the moth between them.

Her eyes peered back at Adrien, watching his gaze instead of the moth’s departure. She had a confident smirk, and Adrien — his heart melted at her expression. He could not imagine a sight, an angle, a  _smile_ more beautiful than the one that she had for him.

“We did it, Chat,” she said with a confident puff of her chest before she put her fists on her hips.

“Certainly,  _mademoiselle_ ,” he chuckled back at her. “Of course, all of Paris would not expect anything less now, would it?”

There was a lovely crinkle to Ladybug’s eyes as she offered Adrien a smile which was less boastful and more sincere, small and rare.  _Genuine._ Friendship and trust and something, maybe if only in Adrien’s mind, something a whole lot more.

They both breathed a sigh of relief, waiting for the magic of the miraculous to return Paris to its state from before Hawk Moth’s attack.

But as the magic took form around the whole city, Adrien and Ladybug both stiffened simultaneously, a dinging warning blaring before both of them.

Adrien stepped back and looked down to his ring only to see that Plagg’s warning had been all too warranted. And he froze, mortified for a moment as his appearance as Chat Noir began to disappear right before his eyes. He began to look for somewhere to run and hide in the final moments so that Ladybug would be spared his appearance as simple old Adrien Agreste, but as he did, his eyes locked once more with Ladybug’s.

They were wide eyed and full of worry, she was panting and had just whipped back around to glancing back at Adrien as a familiar, dissipating glow removed her costume piece by piece.

Adrien stared and in one moment Ladybug looked back. In the next moment, it was… someone else. Someone familiar. Someone…

“Adrien?” Marinette, his friend, his classmate asked him, shocked.

“Marinette?” he asked back.

They straightened, looking at each other with gaping expressions as the miraculous’ corrective magic finally returned to their rooftop and began to, suddenly all too fast, head toward them.

“This is something worth remembering, hey, Marinette?” Adrien asked, sounding far more confident and like his alter ego than his nervous, anxiety filled stomach felt like projecting.

Marinette put a hand over her mouth and then they were gone.

Back in class, back at school.

Adrien glanced behind him. Marinette glanced back.

The class bell rang.


End file.
